


Symbiosis

by Pastel_Licorice



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Dinner, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Licorice/pseuds/Pastel_Licorice
Summary: Inside an enchanted forest, there lived a pair of a vampire and a cursed doll. They offer a dinner time to the residents of the forest, and enjoy some intimate times too. A participation in ValkyrieP server Valkentine Exchange 2021.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Kudos: 15
Collections: ValkyrieP Server Valkentine Exchange 2021





	Symbiosis

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Vday! This is a gift for @lemon sharq in ValkyrieP discord server. Again, I'm new to posting a fic on AO3, and English is not my first language, but I hope you enjoy it!

Deep inside the forest, known to be enchanted, or almost cursed, there stood an eerie mansion. Nobody dared to enter the place, nor find there for the beginning, but its existence was spread and sung among the denizens of the forest - animals, insects, spirits and other magical or shunned beings. In fact, what the residents of the magical forest and the people outside it knew about the mansion was drastically different. For humans, it was the source of the dread, where a malicious vampire and a cursed doll lived. For the beings of the forest and shadow, it was a source of warmth and odd delight.

"Kagehira, can you bring me the pie over here?"

"I'm going, Oshisan!"

Inside a mansion, there was an unusual, even peaceful sight of a man with pink hair crooked horns on his head, and a raven-haired boy with stitches and bandages on his body. The taller man, Shu Itsuki, was breathtakingly beautiful, and he had an aura of vivid magic around him. The shorter boy, Mika Kagehira, was also a beautiful, albeit the atmosphere that surrounded him was quite different from the elegance of his mentor. His eyes looked as if they were made of different jewels, like a sapphire and a topaz, and he had ball joints on his limbs. His unsettling appearance made mesmerizing beauty, which Shu knew very well.

Step by step, the kitchen was filled with the humming, delicious scent and levitating plates, and their table was set with a series of mouthwatering pastries and desserts. The large cranberry pie with fresh berries laced around it occupied the center, showing off the grandeur of it, and sweet rolls that smelled of cinnamon and plums were lined along the table. The slices of chocolate cake and strawberry cake were also served in two plates. Nobody but the two beings were at the table, but it looked like a feast for larger number of guests.

"Let them come." Shu ordered.

As Mika blow a whistle he was wearing as the necklace, the windows of the mansion opened widely, and with the sound of the blowing wind, the denizens of the forest started to fly, prance and crawl inside the house. Suddenly, there were cats, crows, fairies and even smaller glowing spirits in the kitchen. It was a supper for everyone who lurked under the darkest place, avoiding the world of light that burned them.

"I remember ya, you were the one who liked the cookies I baked!"

A black cat with eyes of different color, just like Mika, followed him and purred beside his hand. Mika gently patted the cat's head and gave it a cookie. Around Shu, more plates were hovering on the air, offering the sweet dishes to the balls of spirits that were lured by Shu's magical essence.

"Sate yourselves as much as you want. The supper today is exquisite. Kagehira made it extra sweet, so some of you will even enjoy it more."

"That's right! I love my cake really sweet, and Oshisan's cooking is always right for the one who taste it. And today, we picked some fresh berries, so I put them all."

Everyone was dancing around the plates and enjoying the dinner together. The words the guests from the forest spoke were understood by no humans, but the two owners of the mansion instinctively know the vibrancy in the different voices. It was a big happy party held on every second Friday of the month. The cheerful chatter, sounds of munching and singing in different voices lasted until the bright moon appeared on the jet black sky. It was the sign for 'their' time, and after sating their appetite the guests left the mansion one by one through the window they entered.

"Goodbye!" Mika waved his hand towards them with loud, gleeful voice. As the last guest leave the mansion, Shu snapped the finger and the windows were closed, along with the finished plates flying to the sink and being neatly arranged.

"Now we have a lot of dishes to wash." Shu groaned.

"Oshisan, you are a really kind person, you know."

"We, as lonely beings, it is inevitable not to look away from the residents in the shadows. The misunderstood, feared, shunned beings who will never even reach the world of lights... And you are the one who wanted to be the one who understand and heal them."

"It is true, but you couldn't leave them too, isn't that right?"

Shu, as if he is pierced with a sharp truth, gave a look to Mika, but immediately he laughed as if he couldn't help.

"Indeed. Even though it is my selfish desire to project myself to everyone else here. Maybe because I am lonely, I am thinking as if I can see through their thoughts."

"But you care for them. And for me, right? You took me in your house and repaired me."

While speaking, a sudden thought of their daily ritual passed through Mika's head.

"Oh, Oshisan, it is the time for maintenance! We didn't do it today, yanno?"

"Right, I was too carried on cooking, I forgot that we need something else than food to exist."

"Should I go first?"

"Go ahead."

Mika brought a knife from the sink, murmured a spell and slowly sliced the back of his hand. The thick, crimson blood trickled from the gash. It was a strange sight, considering Mika's artificial existence. It was the 'curse' that made the doll bleed, and eventually doomed him to be tossed in the forest. However, it was not a curse anymore in the presence of Shu. Mika reached out his hand to Shu with a smile.

"Here."

Shu gently held Mika's hand and kissed his wound, almost like worshiping his appendage. The blood moistened Shu's soft lips. He tasted and drank Mika's blood while checking Mika's current state. Mika didn't bother at all even if Shu drinks all the blood until he faints, but he also knew that Shu will be deeply saddened if he faints. So when he felt a bit of dizziness, Mika told Shu he felt so.

"Okay. I am done, Kagehira. Are you okay? Can you stand still? You've done a lot of work today, so it could be excessive to you."

Mika faltered a bit, but seeing Shu's worrisome face, Mika tried to stand still. But he fell down in Shu's arms.

"I think I need some more of your essence, Oshisan."

"That is expected of you. Here, now let me feed you, fill you..."

Shu held Mika in his arms, and brought out his magical essence. The aura of vibrant purple unfolded and enveloped Mika's body. Shu kissed Mika on the lips, and the surge of magic was bringing vigor to Mika. He felt his hazy head cleared, and his eyes were focused on Shu's intense gaze. 

"Thank you, Oshisan. Now I feel better."

"Every time I drink your blood, I am scared that I might ruin you. You might perish. I know I need you badly, because I can be provided with blood without hunting for humans, but I don't want to exploit you for my own sake."

"It's okay. As long as you are here, I can live on your magical essence. You are the one who made me think that I am not cursed. That my curse can actually be a blessing."

"I'm equally thankful for you, Kagehira. You are also the one who taught me that I can share what I can do to you and others who live in this forest."

The two held each other in their arms, and stood there for quite a long time. This time, it was not out of the mutual need, but out of the affection. It was a symbiosis of two lonely beings, a vampire who was deemed a threat and hiding from the people because he was too scared to hurt them, and a cursed doll who was thrown away because he can bleed. The small kindness and their perpetual solitude brought them together, and they formed a special bond that extends towards this little paradise of isolated beings.


End file.
